Tear Shaped Necklace
by owlickz
Summary: After Gaara moved away, Sakura had been gothic and broken. But what happens when he comes back and find out something shocking....?SakGaa NarHin TenNeji InoShikaTem triangle


_Four years ago they were in sixth grade..._

_He left her... _

_She was broken..._

A girl and a boy walked down a common street.

A boy with spiky blonde hair and a big smile walked next to her.

This girl had pink hair, but black and crimson streaks flowed through it.

She had insomnia looking eyes, but it was draw on with eyeliner.

Her green eyes showed no emotion.

She wore all black, but her necklace.

It was tear shaped with a sun and crescent moon in it.

_The necklace a symboled him and her..._

She held on to it with a black finger nail painted hand.

The blonde boy look at her with pure sadness,

"It was today four years ago, Naruto..."

she said sadly.

"Yes I know Sakura.."

He also said sadly.

Silent tears leaked out of her dim green eyes.

She walked to her house.

Naruto's house was on one side of her house and Ino's was on the other.

Hinata lived next to Naruto with her cousin Neji.

Tenten was Ino's neighbor.

They had been best friends forever because their parents had always been gone and still are...

But one of the was missing.

**The Next Day**

Sakura walked ut of her house and walked over to where Ino, Naruto, Hinata, Neji, and Tenten were waiting.

She wore her black clothes.

They walked to school all together, like they always had...but one of them was missing.

The group approached the school building.

A group of girls backed away as Sakura approached.

Ino sighed.

She hated that most people were afraid of Sakura after the incident...

_**FlashBack:**_

_Sakura was sitting on a swing in the park. _

_A group of girls came up and started talking shit to Sakura. _

_The leader came up and said, "Hey. I want you necklace." _

_The girl reached out to grab it, but Sakura's hand caught her wrist. _

"_Don't touch." _

_she said emotionless. _

_Sakura's grip around her wrist tightened and snapped it. _

_There was a big fight. _

_And in the end Sakura had shattered the girls wrist, broken her collar bone, gave her to black eyes, broken her jaw and nose, shattered the bone in her leg, dislocated the girls shoulder and broke three ribs. _

Ino shuttered at the memory.

And then another memory came back to her..

_They were all together at the park. _

_He pulled Sakura away from the their friends to tell her something that would change her forever. _

_They were alone. _

_Ino had crept over into a bush and watched them. _

"_Sakura," _

_he said, _

"_Tomorrow im moving far away.." _

_Sakura wall seemed to break and dropped to her knees and cried, _

"_I didn't tell you because you've seemed to happy lately..." _

_but that is all he got to say because she bolted away in a furry of tears._

_If only he hadn't left..._

After School

Naruto was out on his porch talking to Hinata

He looked over acrossed the street and saw that some one had bought the house that had been For Sale.

_His house... _

He and Hinata walked over to greet the new neighbors.

Then he saw them...

"Tem-Temari?"

He stuttered out.

The blonde girl turned around and said,

"Oh its so good to see you again!"

then Kankuro came out and said,

"Hey long time no see you annoying little blonde kid!"

Ino walked out of her house to get the mail.

She looked over and saw them.

"Oh my god!"

she screeched.

"If you're here that means...oh my god! Naruto get Sakura! Now!"

she yelled at him.

He dashed off and throw a rock at Sakura bedroom window.

It opened and she yelled out,

"What the hell do you want Naruto?"

he yelled back,

"Get you pinked haired ass down here right now dammit!"

she sighed and walked down the stair and stood on the porch.

"What in hells name do you want Nar-"

Her eyes widdened at the sight of a red hair boy with black lines around her eyes.

Tears fell down her cheeks.

Sakura ran toward him with all of her strength and jumped on him,

"Gaara..."

she whispered.

Gaara had felt a great deal of weight jump on him.

Then he heard his name.

The voice was all to familiar to his heart.

"Sakura.." he whispered.

She got off of him and he turned and embraced her.

Their lips crashed together...**

* * *

**

**Hope you guys like it...**

**R&R**

**Sakura The Unloved**


End file.
